Red X and the Chaos Suit
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to my older fan fic titled Reign of the Chaos Suit, what happens when Red X, along with Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo help free Dr. Eggman from prison?  Red X hopes to have a chaos suit of his own...
1. Freeing Eggman

Red X and the Chaos Suit

Chapter 1: Freeing Eggman

Outside of a typical military base, Eggman was being held for creating a notorious Chaos Suit a few years ago where he was apprehended by Tony Stark, better known as Iron Man, a blue hedgehog ally of his. Fast forward to the present, the security is will tight at the military base that is holding Eggman for creating such a deadly device. A group of about four figures glare not far from the military base.

"Think we can handle breaking that Eggman out of prison?" asked Jynx to Red X.

"Don't worry, they won't know what hit them" replied Red X.

As Red X used the powers from his own suit, he managed to pass by the censors that detected any human or other organic presence that would intrude upon the base, and made his way toward an outpost where two guards were stationed there.

"It's too quiet" said one of the guards.

"I thought working here at a top level military base would bring us some action" said his partner, "we better best continue monitoring situations, nothing out of the ordinary, just more wild life from the desert."

Suddenly the door to the outpost was busted wide open.

"What the-!" cried the first guard who was ready to pick up his rifle.

Yet before the guard could pick up his rifle, Red X managed to knock the guard out with one swipe, before the other guard could sound the alarm, he was knocked out as well. All Red X had to do next was to disable the censors for the others to get through.

"All clear" laughed Red X.

Mammoth came first, like an obvious bulldozer as he rammed his own body through the barricades that were placed out as if it were ready for any hint of trench warfare. That obviously sounded the alarms outside the military base, yet deep within the base itself, a certain Eggman was sitting in his cell, obviously counting the days he has been there which was promptly over three years.

"Bah, if I could only find a suitable way for me to get the heck out of here!" cried Eggman.

Suddenly sirens were heard in his neck of the area, as guards were gearing up as something big was going to happen.

"Great, somebody else is likely behind this mess, and it's not even me!" cried Eggman.

Jynx, along with Gizmo had managed to take out some of the guards providing backup for Mammoth who was doing most of the work.

"This is too easy!" laughed Mammoth.

"Nothing can stop us!" laughed Jynx as she fired purple bolts at the guards knocking each one of them out.

"They don't stand a chance!" laughed Gizmo who zapped the guards with his hi-tech weapons.

Finally the five came to the prison area of the military base, where a large door was too strong for Mammoth to break down. Mammoth with all of his might tried to use his bear fists to knock the door down, but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Bah, I can't break this one down!" cried Mammoth.

"Big dummy, let me handle things" said Gizmo who went to work hacking the door's codes.

It was just then that reinforcements were starting to come out of the base to their neck of the woods.

"Hurry, I don't think we'd last long enough!" cried Jynx who fired more of her powers at the guards.

"Let me deal with these guys" said Red X.

Red X went to work and literally one by one, the guards fell to the ground as with Red X's own suit was able to knock each one of them down.

"Too easy" laughed Red X.

"And that's not all that's easy around here" laughed Gizmo to which the door opened up after a successful hacking operation was done.

As the five entered the prison area, Red X noticed the cell that was holding Eggman with Eggman being curious of the five of who they were.

"I hope you better be some sort of a rescue party" said Eggman.

"For the right price, you're the crazy doctor who made that chaos suit a few years ago, right?" asked Red X.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Eggman.

"Make a chaos suit for me, and I will set you free" replied Red X, "as part of the payment for your freedom."

"Sounds like a good idea, hey big guy, think you can break down these bars?" asked Eggman to Mammoth.

"Better let old Gizmo crack them" said Jynx as she prevented Mammoth from doing any damage, "he knows more on things like that."

"I think I can crack these laser bars" said Gizmo, "and cause a prison riot at the same time!"

As Gizmo went to work with the hacking operation, not only Eggman's cell had its laser bars removed, but also the rest of the prison block to which the prisoners were running out of their cells giving the right sort of manner for them to escape.

"Come on, let's get the heck out of here" said Eggman, "I got a lot of work to do, but first I need to acquire a Chaos Emerald before I can do anything."

"Looks like I know what I'd be doing tomorrow night" laughed Red X.

As the six escaped thanks to Red X turning everyone else invisible, the soldiers were finally sent in from the military to put down the prison riot that Gizmo had created, along with also to bring order to the military installation. Yet one obvious prisoner was missing, and that was Eggman, a certain Shadow the Hedgehog along with Rogue the Bat were called in from GUN to recapture him.

"This is the footage what happened yesterday at the military base" said the commander to Shadow and Rogue, "you two, I need you two to recapture Eggman and bring him to justice."

"We'll need more information on where he might have fled to" said Rogue.

"According to documents gained from Jump City criminal records, the three that helped him be released are Jynx, Gizmo, and Mammoth" continued the commander.

"What about this mysterious Red X?" asked Shadow.

"He was seen also helping to free Eggman" replied the commander, "but there is little information to go on whose identity is behind the mask, I need you to seek out Eggman, recapture him and bring him to justice, that's an order."

"Don't worry sir, we'll do whatever it takes" said Rogue as the two left, they were unaware of what they were able to get themselves into, it was just that time that a certain blue hedgehog was traveling at a fast speed racing Kid Flash to Jump City with poor Tails behind the two.


	2. Race to Jump City

Chapter 2: Race to Jump City

It was quite a historic race between Sonic the Hedgehog and Kid Flash whom were obviously neck and neck as the two were racing toward Jump City.

"You're pretty fast for a hedgehog" said Kid Flash who was racing right next to Sonic.

"Hey, I've beaten faster people than you" laughed Sonic.

"You want to place that bet?" asked Kid Flash.

"Gladly, the loser buys the winner lunch" laughed Sonic.

"You're on" laughed Kid Flash.

"Sonic, wait!" cried Tails who was flying not far behind the two and was desperately trying to catch up, "I knew I should have flown in the Tornado to catch up with him today!"

Both Kid Flash and the blue hedgehog were neck and neck as they were heading to the city limits of Jump City. They were eventually matched, yet Sonic managed to make it to the finish line first as he simply stuck out his tongue, making him quite the obvious winner.

"Looks like I bet you by my own tongue" laughed Sonic.

"Hey, no fair, you can't do that" said Kid Flash, "I want a rematch."

"Sorry, you have to get the chilidogs" said Sonic.

"Fine" said Kid Flash to which he sped away and then sped back with Tails just arriving who was all tired out.

"That was quite fast, but I could have pulled it faster" laughed Sonic as he started to eat his chilidog.

"You know, those chilidogs will eventually one day slow you down" laughed Kid Flash, "anyway, I'm heading over to meet up with my old buddies, see ya."

"So Sonic, why are we here in Jump City?" asked Tails as Sonic gave him his chilidog to eat.

"Why to sight see of course, and if there's any trouble we don't mind helping out the locals" added Sonic.

"I don't know, I heard Jump City has a lot of dangerous criminals" said Tails as he ate his chilidog, "these criminals are not like Dr. Eggman."

"Yeah, speaking of old eggy, last time we faced off with him was when he built that crazy chaos suit of his" added Sonic.

"Well, I heard on the news that he had escaped from his prison" said Tails.

"Escaped, really, he could make a plan for himself to escape a hi-tech military base?" laughed Sonic.

"The report isn't giving us detail on who might have helped him escape, but they just so happen to reside here in Jump City" continued Tails.

"Well then, let's go recapture old eggy and bring him back to justice" laughed Sonic as he sped off with Tails following him.

Yet as Sonic and Tails were going to do their investigation in Jump City's local villains, Eggman was back at the secret lair of Red X, who was joined by Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo.

"There is a Chaos Emerald that'll be displayed at the Jump City museum tonight" said Dr. Eggman, "an exhibit will be displayed to the public, the event is suppose to be heavily guarded, think you can handle it?"

"There is no security on this planet that would stop me" said Red X, "and once you've built that chaos suit for me, not even the Teen Titans will stop me."

As Eggman and his allies were plotting to acquire a Chaos Emerald, in Titan Tower, Sonic had dashed there in quite a hurry with Tails right behind him. Kid Flash was already there first just for a visit before dashing off to other parts of the world.

"So, this is who you were racing here?" asked Robin.

"He doesn't look so tough, with that belly of his, I bet he can't really go as fast as you said he could" laughed Cyborg as he noticed Sonic's weight.

"Oh yeah, just watch me big guy" said Sonic as he then dashed all over the place, and then back to his original spot, "care to apologize?"

Suddenly Rogue the Bat appeared on the main computer screen of the Titan Tower with Shadow.

"Sonic, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Rogue.

"Hey, that's what I want to know with you two" laughed Sonic.

"Look, there is going to be an event that's going to be held at the local museum here in Jump City" said Rogue, "we could use some help from you Teen Titans."

"Word on the street says Eggman's going to strike at the event" said Shadow, "GUN has information regarding that he was helped out by a few local villains."

"So that's Eggman's plan, but that's always Eggman's plan is to always capture a Chaos Emerald" said Sonic.

"Yeah, but why does he need the extra help is what we're puzzled about" added Shadow.

"Don't worry, you can count on us" said Robin.

"So are you staying with us?" asked Cyborg to Kid Flash.

"Sorry, I just stopped by to say hi" said Kid Flash as he then dashed right off.

"Great, we got stuck with the blue hedgehog" sighed Raven.

"Hey, I'm loads of fun here" said Sonic.

"Well, there's only room for one party animal and it's me" said Beast Boy.

"Can't we all share?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, please, we have to do this if we want to stop this Eggman from stealing the emerald" added Starfire.

"Thank you" said Sonic for Starfire agreeing with him.

As soon as nightfall began, the Titans along with Sonic and Tails met up with Shadow and Rogue at the museum. Security was typically tight for the exhibit of the chaos emerald to be shown to the public for the first time, but Robin felt a familiar presence that an old foe was helping Eggman in this episode, but who, and for what reasons why is he bothering to help someone like Eggman at all. As the museum director was unveiling the chaos emerald to the public, a red x goo was shot out from nowhere trapping the director and the guards in their place.

"I think it would be wise if you'll just hand over the chaos emerald to us, and everything will go down just fine" said Red X as he appeared with Eggman, Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo.

"I don't think so" said Robin as he and the Titans leaped right into the scene with Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Rogue, "because this time you'll be going down. Titans, go!"


	3. Fight for the Chaos Emerald

Chapter 3: Fight for the Chaos Emerald

Red X was determine to acquire the chaos emerald that was sitting on its display, but not before he had to deal with his old foes known as the Teen Titans, along with allies of their own whom were willing to help them. Robin charged first at Red X, yet Red X was able to easily dodge the punches Robin was trying to throw.

"Nice try kid, but the minute Eggman makes me that chaos suit, I am going to be ten times more powerful than I am already now" laughed Red X who gave Robin quite a smack right in the face sending him flying across the room.

Beast Boy changed himself into a rhinoceros, and charged at Mammoth, to which with one simple hard punch, turned Beast Boy back to his normal self to which he was quite dizzy.

"You Titans are losing your edge" laughed Mammoth.

Yet Mammoth soon found himself in the hands of Raven's powers who wasn't happy with that statement.

"I'll show you who has lost the edge" said Raven as she began to spin poor Mammoth with her powers around, and around until he was released right toward Red X who managed to leap out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Maybe some of you have kept up your training, but that won't matter when I get this baby in my prize" laughed Red X as he dashed to the chaos emerald.

Yet before Red X could dash there, Sonic was already there with the chaos emerald in hand.

"Looking for this?" laughed Sonic, "You have to catch me first!"

"No, wait, don't!" cried Robin who knew how powerful Red X was compared to Sonic's own skills.

Sonic dashed out of the museum with the chaos emerald in hand, to which Red X gave chase, Jynx was protecting Eggman from Rogue and Shadow with her powers.

"I don't think you two want to mess with me" laughed Jynx as she used her powers on the floor to which it simply collapsed having the two fall right into the basement of the museum, "say hi to mummy for me!"

"Very humorous, you made a pun" said Eggman, "now please if we don't catch that blue hedgehog, we'll never get that chaos emerald."

Suddenly Starfire began to shoot her star bolts at the two to which Jynx began to shield Eggman.

"Can't you deal with her?" asked Eggman.

"I'm doing my best" said Jynx.

"Let me handle this one" said Gizmo as he focused his hi-tech weapon targeting Starfire, he launched a hook targeting her, to which shocked her forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Starfire!" cried Robin.

"I'm going to make you pay for that little man" said Cyborg who grabbed Gizmo and pinned him to the wall.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" asked Mammoth as he then gave Cyborg a good punch knocking him old cold.

Yet as they were trying to escape the museum, Raven used her powers to place up a wall.

"I don't think so" said Raven.

"Deal with her, please" said Eggman.

"At least he said please" said Mammoth.

Mammoth then charged at Raven to which she attempted to use powers to block Mammoth trying to ram right into her. It was only when Beast Boy regained consciousness that he changed into a triceratops and rammed right into Mammoth before he could hit Raven.

"Now that has to hurt" said Eggman.

"Time to jinx them" laughed Jynx as she began to fire her purple bolts at the two.

As Jynx kept the two occupied, it gave enough time for Eggman to dash out of the museum to find Red X whom was chasing Sonic. Sonic was indeed in the lead as he held the chaos emerald in his hand. Red X was not far behind.

"I'm impressed, you are able to keep up with me" said Sonic.

"I can even beat you even in this suit of mine, and I am going to be ten times more powerful with that chaos emerald powering that chaos suit" laughed Red X.

"Is that so?" laughed Sonic as he stopped, "Let's place a wager then, if I run to the city limits, and beat you there first, then I get to keep the emerald and it goes back to its rightful place."

"And if you lose, I get to keep the emerald" laughed Red X.

"You're on then" said Sonic as he dashed out first before Red X.

The two were certainly neck and neck, as the blue hedgehog couldn't believe it, it seemed however, Sonic was over confident that he could beat Red X in a simple race, but what the blue hedgehog failed to realize was Red X's suit also had cloaking abilities to which made it seem like he was passing him. The blue hedgehog had finally reached the city limits, to which he could find Red X nowhere in sight.

"Ha, showed that amateur who's the boss" laughed Sonic.

"Oh really?" asked Red X who appeared before him out of thin air.

"But, but how did you manage?" asked Sonic.

"One more thing before I take the emerald" laughed Red X as he then gave Sonic a good punch sending him unconscious, "I'll be taking this from you now."

After Red X disappeared, Jynx, along with Gizmo and Mammoth were able to flee the museum, they regrouped at an abandon warehouse on the other side of the city limits with Eggman present as well. Red X then displayed the chaos emerald in front of them.

"Isn't she a beaut?" asked Red X.

"I'll get to work right away on that chaos suit" said Eggman, "I just need access to some hi-tech technology."

"We got some information that Brother Blood had some of that hi-tech gear you're talking about" said Mammoth, "he has it in his abandon base."

"Good, retrieve it for me then" said Eggman, "and I can begin the work on the chaos suit."

"If it means making me powerful, I don't care, let's move out" said Red X to Mammoth, Gizmo and Jynx.


	4. Brother Blood's Abandon Base

Chapter 4: Brother Blood's Abandon Base

It was time for action for Red X and his allies whom were going to strike the compound that use to belong to Brother Blood. The old facility was instead being guarded by GUN, which had acquired Brother Blood's abandon compound due to his obvious arrest. GUN soldiers were located in the outpost of the abandon compound itself.

"Looks like it's going to be another quiet night, right?" asked one of the soldiers to his partner whom were on patrol.

"I don't know, I get the feeling that after the incident in the museum, something's going to soon go down here" said the other soldier.

"You two have no idea" laughed an unfamiliar voice to the two.

"Show yourself!" cried the first soldier.

But before the two GUN soldiers could respond with force, Red X immediately knocked each one of them out unconscious. Yet as Red X and his allies began to infiltrate the compound, by knocking out the two guards, their commander of the compound who was going to contact them received no response.

"Something's not right" said the commander, "are there any other local GUN operatives that can investigate this?"

"Certainly, Shadow and Rogue are in Jump City investigating currently the whereabouts of Eggman" said a soldier.

"Get me at wherever they are located" said the commander.

The scene changes to Titan Tower where the Titans couldn't believe they had lost against Red X, and lost the chaos emerald.

"Where do the strike next" said Robin as he was still pondering to himself.

"I got it" said Beast Boy.

"If it's another stupid reason, then I don't want to hear about it" said Raven.

"That had to hurt" laughed Shadow.

Suddenly the image of a GUN commander comes on the screen.

"GUN operatives, I see you're working with the local Teen Titans here" said the commander, "there has been a recent disturbance at Brother Blood's former compound. We need you to investigate it pronto."

"Is it possible there could be a link to what happen in the museum?" asked Rogue.

"Don't know, but this incident looks suspicious, two of my soldiers have yet to respond from their duties to me" said the commander, "therefore, I need you to find out what happen to them."

As the Titans and their allies moved out to Brother Blood's former compound, Red X, along with Mammoth, Jynx and Gizmo were on the move. They were indeed taking out guards one by one whom were still unaware of their presence.

"This is just too easy" said Red X who knocked one of the guards out, "where is that suit that old Eggy wants to use as a prototype?"

"Should be not far from here" replied Jynx.

As a few reinforcements came running into the scene, Mammoth charged at them, like bowling pins they tumbled down to the ground, it was just then that the Titans and their allies arrived on the scene, to which a Baterrang was thrown by Robin nearly hitting Gizmo.

"I see the commander's hunch was right on the mark" said Robin.

"Just what are you creeps doing at Brother Blood's old compound?" asked Cyborg.

"None of your beeswax" replied Gizmo as he then fired his hi-tech weapon at them.

As everyone got out of the way, Sonic and Shadow sped up toward them. Shadow was able to knock out Jynx without any trouble, yet Mammoth managed to grab poor Shadow and threw him toward Sonic.

"You two speedsters are starting to annoy me" said Mammoth, ",at least none of you don't make witty remarks like Kid Flash."

As Mammoth was going to charge at the two, Rogue knocked poor Mammoth from behind, which he then turned his attention to her.

"So, you want a piece of me?" laughed Mammoth as he began to focus on her.

Yet before Mammoth could do any harm to Rogue, Starfire came in with her star bolts at Mammoth which was a bit too much for him.

"Two more to go" said Tails.

"I don't think so" said Red X as he grabbed Tails, "come near us, and we're going to use this hostage as an example, now if you don't mind in letting us find what we're looking for, we'd depart."

"Sonic, help!" cried Tails.

"Hey, leave Tails alone!" cried Sonic as he got up and dashed right up to Red X whom managed to knock the blue hedgehog with one swipe sending him to the ground.

"He's too fast even for us" said Shadow to Robin.

"I know" replied Robin.

"You know what, keep your two-tailed friend, we got something else to take" said Red X as he then threw Tails right at Raven and Beast Boy whom were trying to come to his rescue.

After that quick diversion, Red X and his allies came across a room that housed a special hi-tech suit that Eggman had mentioned.

"Looks like this must be it, if he could downsize the new model, I think I wouldn't mind taking it" laughed Red X.s

Yet before Red X could do anything, Cyborg was readying his sonic cannon.

"Forgot about us?" asked Cyborg.

"Someone deal with him please" replied Red X.

"Gladly" replied Gizmo.

Gizmo then hopped right onto Cyborg's back and placed a hacking device on to which he was in control.

"You're like a video game!" laughed Gizmo as he was using Cyborg to shoot at his allies.

"Not this thing again!" cried Cyborg.

Rogue raced dodging the sonic cannon blasts around her and the others, and managed to tackle Gizmo right off of Cyborg's back.

"Thanks" said Cyborg as he then took off the hacking device from his back.

"Hey, leave the little guy alone" said Mammoth who came to Gizmo's defense.

Yet before Mammoth could snatch Rogue, Shadow dashed into action and grabbed her in the nick of time.

"Come on, we're getting out of here" said Red X as he then used his typical red smoke to get everyone out of the area, while also using his stealth abilities.

"Sounds like you Titans didn't do your job right" said the commander of the abandon compound.

"He must be building something with that suit" said Raven.

"Of course we got intel that Eggman was responsible for creating a very similar suit that your blue friend over here faced a few years ago" said the commander.

"I think with his current suit already powerful enough, he'd be ten times more of a threat" said Robin.

"That's the obvious thing you Titans need to get a handle on, we need to find out where Eggman's making that suit for him" said the commander, "good luck on it."


	5. The Location

Chapter 5: The Location

Red X was waiting quite impatiently for Eggman to finish up his Chaos Suit.

"Come on, come on, we don't have much time" said Red X who was pacing back and forth.

"Bah, this is getting a bit annoying with your impatience" said Jynx.

"By the time they come to find us, I will have my chaos suit ready in hand" laughed Red X.

Yet indeed, although Red X was semi-right about the Titans not being able to find their location, Robin who was busy at the computer back at the tower was trying to locate where could Red X be.

"We need to find him fast, before he can put that suit together" said Robin.

"We don't seem to have that much time here, do we?" asked Rogue to Robin.

"I'm afraid not, if Red X is already powerful, just think of how much power he'd have with that chaos suit" said Robin.

"Wait a second, I got an idea" said Sonic, "what if we can find seven emeralds of ourselves, and turn me into Super Sonic to face him?"

"I don't know" said Robin, "Red X did manage to stop you even without the chaos emerald being used."

"I say you should let me be the one to handle this" said Shadow, "I know how a chaos emerald works better than anyone of you."

"So you're saying that you can beat him first?" asked Sonic.

"Easy there" said Cyborg as he was trying to stop a fight between the two hedgehogs.

"How about we flip a coin?" asked Raven, "Heads, Sonic gets to be the one to stop Red X, tails, Shadow gets to be the one who stops Red X."

"That sounds fair" said Shadow.

As Raven flipped a coin, it obviously landed on heads.

"Ha, looks like I will take down another bad guy" laughed Sonic as he dashed away to gather the emeralds.

"In the mean time, we need to find out where Red X is possibly hiding out" said Robin.

"I can meditate on that" said Raven as she headed up to her room.

"I just hope Sonic knows what he's doing" said Tails.

"I should be the one searching for those chaos emeralds" said Shadow, "I know how they work."

"Well, if we're just going to sit around here, I say we go on out by ourselves to search for them" said Beast Boy to Tails and Shadow.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea kid" said Shadow.

"Listen, if Robin says that this Red X fellow is going to become even more dangerous with that chaos emerald, then we're already toast" continued Beast Boy.

"Well, he does have a point" said Tails.

"Fine, let's get going" said Shadow.

As the trio left the tower to head on out for patrol, Beast Boy had a hunch on where could Red X be located. Slade's abandon facility was a good start, as it would be the perfect private place for Eggman to do his work without being disrupted.

"So, you think Eggman might be here?" asked Tails.

"Hey, this atmosphere likes to draw in unwelcome guests" replied Beast Boy, "especially this Eggman's type."

As Beast Boy went ahead as he changed himself into an hummingbird for more stealth mobility, Shadow and Tails began to follow him close behind. The trio were right on the very path that was leading them to Eggman, as he was busy with his tools that were given to him left over he continued his work on the chaos suit, not knowing that the facility had been breached by Beast Boy, Shadow and Tails.

"I think he might be wrong about where Eggman might be" said Tails to Shadow.

"Yeah, no kidding" replied Shadow.

Beast Boy then changes back to his normal self, angry over their comments.

"Excuse me, but I can change into animals that can sense someone's presence besides us" said Beast Boy as he then changed into a wolf and went off.

As Beast Boy continued to search for if possible, if Eggman was in the area, Gizmo had a suspicious feeling that they were being watched.

"Hey, want to go on patrol, just in case those Titans showed up?" asked Gizmo to Mammoth and Jynx.

"Better than being around Mr. Impatient" said Jynx referring to Red X.

As Jynx, along with Mammoth and Gizmo went off, Red X wasn't bothered with it, because Eggman himself was nearly finished working on the suit.

"How long?" asked Red X to Eggman who was still with his tools working on the suit.

"About another hour or so" replied Eggman, "it took me the entire day to get this up and running."

"Well, get cracking, I got a feeling at least one of those Titans is in the area where he or she shouldn't be" said Red X.

Red X was indeed right on the mark, as Beast Boy, still in his wolf form was on the prowl, he sniffed some parts of the facility and noted the obvious scent of the arch foe Mammoth.

"Great, did he find anything?" asked Shadow who expected Beast Boy to just be on a wild goose chase.

Before Beast Boy could change back, Jynx shot him with her power, sending him crashing before Shadow and Tails.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Beast Boy, "I think you owe me an apology for not believing me."

"Forget apologizes, let's just make sure we get out of here in one piece" said Shadow.

Mammoth charged at Shadow with great speed, but Shadow was faster, as he used his chaos control to get out of the way to which poor Mammoth rammed himself right in the wall.

"Now that's funny!" laughed Gizmo.

"You're going down hedgehog!" roared Mammoth as he got up.

"Why don't you play with your friend here?" asked Jynx to Gizmo referring to Tails.

"Time to hunt me a two-tailed fox!" laughed Gizmo as he began to chase poor Tails on his jetpack.

Tails did his best to out fly Gizmo, yet while he was doing that, Beast Boy managed to recover from the surprise attack by Jynx. He changed himself into a gorilla and charged at her, slapped her with his large gorilla paws and feet alike, he then grabbed her and swung her toward where Gizmo was which obviously saved Tails. Shadow was indeed having an easy time with Mammoth, as he was tiring him out from just trying to being stopped.

"Stop disappearing!" cried Mammoth who literally ran into a metal pole sending him unconscious.

"Too easy" laughed Shadow.

"Come on, we got one more to crack" said Beast Boy.

"I hope I can crack this Red X before our blue friend does" laughed Shadow.


	6. The Suit and Red X

Chapter 6: The Suit and Red X

Shadow, Tails and Beast Boy were in a race against time to stop Red X from acquiring his chaos suit, yet it was too late, as Eggman has sealed a metal door behind them, he finished up the finishing touches on the suit.

"Is it ready?" asked Red X who was still quite impatient.

"Yes, even with all the obvious distractions" replied Eggman, "but I should warn you, a chaos emerald in the wrong hands without the lack of knowledge will make it unstable."s

"Don't care, I want the suit now" said Red X.

As Red X tried on the suit, Shadow along with Beast Boy who had changed himself into a triceratops had broken down the metal door only to be a bit too late.

"You three are a bit too late" said Red X as he was putting on the last glove, "because now I am going to show you what I can do with the power of a chaos emerald."

Red X then began to fire green beams from his hands instead of red beams, the trio dodged the attacks as Red X continued his rampage. Shadow had no other choice but to get help, as much as he hated it, he saw no alternatives. He quickly raced to grab Tails and Beast Boy, and used his Chaos Control to get to a safer place.

"What did you do that for, we could have beaten him while we had the chance" said Beast Boy.

"I know we should have, but he seemed too strong even for me by now" said Shadow.

"We have to go tell the others" said Tails.

"Good point, they're not going to like what they're going to hear" continued Shadow as the trio then headed off.

As the trio headed off in a strategic retreat, Red X was testing out the power of the chaos emerald that was powering his new chaos suit.

"You know, red and green have a nice color to you" laughed Eggman, "kind of reminds me of Christmas."

"Too bad I'm not going to be the jolly type" continued Red X as Gizmo, Jynx and Mammoth recovered from being attacked they ended up meeting up with Red X.

"So what's the big difference, you give off a little of green, so what?" laughed Mammoth, "No different from when you were before you had that suit on."

"You want a test run on that?" asked Red X as he was prepared to dual Mammoth as practice.

Mammoth charged to Red X, who was about to pound his face with his bear fist, yet Red X managed to use the chaos emerald's powers and grab his fist before it could ever hit him. Red X then picks up poor Mammoth and then tosses him over like a toy right on the ground.

"Convinced?" asked Red X to Mammoth who was getting up.

"Yeah, I guess, that chaos emerald must be pretty powerful" said Mammoth.

"Oh indeed it is my muscular friend, you see a chaos emerald like this is charged up to its full potential, but think about it if six more were to be combined with it?" continued Eggman.

"So you're telling me I can be more powerful than this?" asked Red X.

"Yes you can" laughed Eggman, "which this was part of a plan that I formerly went through with during my time on Mobius with that blasted blue hedgehog."

"So if we get the others, they can make me more powerful?" asked Red X.s

"Certainly, but be warned, such power can bring great disaster up ahead" replied Eggman.

As Red X was still charging up his new chaos suit to good use, Shadow had some bad news delivered to the Titans along with Rogue.

"Look who failed to stop Red X" laughed Rogue, "Mr. Tough Hedgehog."

"Enough, we have to keep it up in tracking where Red X might hit next now that he has the chaos suit in his hands" said Shadow.

"But if he receives a taste of one chaos emerald and its powers, wouldn't it mean that it will help him go after the other six?" asked Robin.

"Apparently so" replied Shadow, "that's why we need to alert Sonic, he's still out searching for the chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic."

"I'll put out the word to every other Titan across the world he comes along" said Robin as he went to the computer control panel.

"Great, just when things couldn't get any worse" said Cyborg.

Yet as the Titans were pondering what to do next, Sonic who was already half way across the country was looking for Knuckles who held a chaos emerald with him ready to collect more.

"Yo Knuckles, what's up?" asked Sonic as he sped by quite fast.

"You're in a hurry, what do you want?" asked Knuckles.

"I need that chaos emerald you have, trouble is at Jump City" said Sonic.

"You came all the way from there?" asked Knuckles who wasn't a big surprised, "Fine, if it's big trouble, here, take it."

"Gee, thanks" replied Sonic as he then took off.

It was just then that Red X was also putting out a bulletin to any villain in the area to retrieve a chaos emerald for him, a certain Dr. Light got the message.

"So, Mr. Red X wants me to help him retrieve money and share the possible wealthy?" asked Dr. Light to himself, "Well then, Dr. Light doesn't mind to take up that challenge, all I need to do is keep an eye out for that pesky blue hedgehog."

It was just then that Sonic passed Dr. Light's position at quite a fast speed.

"Whoa, he wasn't kidding about that blue hedgehog, time to show this blue hedgehog what Dr. Light's all about!" laughed Dr. Light as he used his powers to levitate himself and began to follow Sonic who was unaware he was being followed by such a villain.


	7. Fight with Dr Light

Chapter 7: Fight with Dr. Light

Sonic was on his way to find the other chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic to face off with Red X and his new chaos suit.

"This so far seems like a piece of cake!" laughed Sonic as he passed through a canyon area.

It was just then that shots of yellow light came out of nowhere which made the blue hedgehog lose his balance. The blue hedgehog tumbled to the ground, but as he managed to recover who fired at him, it was none other than Dr. Light who had been given instructions by Red X to retrieve more chaos emeralds for him.

"Hey, who the heck do you think you are bub?" asked Sonic to Dr. Light.

"I am Dr. Light, and I believe you have something that belongs to me" laughed Dr. Light.

"Why should I give this up to you?" asked Sonic referring to the chaos emerald.

"Because I can create pain for you if you do not" replied Dr. Light as he charged himself up.

"Well, you better catch me first if you want it!" laughed Sonic as he then dashed right on off.

Dr. Light charged up his powers and began to follow Sonic on flight.

"The power of light will not keep me from the chaos emerald you're holding hedgehog!" roared Dr. Light.

"Whoa, this guy's serious in wanting to get my emerald!" cried Sonic.

Dr. Light fired more bolts at the blue hedgehog who managed to dodge them this time.

"Stand still!" roared Dr. Light who kept on firing.

The blue hedgehog managed to outrun Dr. Light.

"Bah, this calls for drastic measures!" laughed Dr. Light as he then charged up his suit.

With quite a fast speed, Dr. Light managed to get quite close to the blue hedgehog as the blue hedgehog was running way ahead of him.

"Hey, how the heck did you get up here so fast?" asked Sonic to Dr. Light.

"The power of light helps me achieve any known goals, even going faster than you!" laughed Dr. Light.

But as Dr. Light was going to gloat even more by taking the chaos emerald, he didn't see he was running right into a large piece of solid rock slamming into it quite hard, which Sonic stopped just in the nick of time.

"Wow, I'd admit you're pretty fast, but not fast enough to outsmart me" laughed Sonic as he then sped off.

As the blue hedgehog kept on laughing, he was unaware that Dr. Light was getting angrier by the second, to which he then flared up his light powers, and the solid rock itself was destroyed.

"You'll pay for your insults!" roared Dr. Light.

Dr. Light then levitated himself up, and began to follow the blue hedgehog.

"I'm going to make you eat those words of yours!" cried Dr. Light.

Dr. Light kept on firing his bolts at the blue hedgehog, for which Sonic was able to dodge most of them, except for the one that managed to make him off balance again. He even dropped the chaos emerald he was holding in his hand as well because of it.

"Now if you don't mind" said Dr. Light who then took the emerald once he landed, "I'll be on my way."

"Think again" said Sonic as he then took the emerald from his hand.

Dr. Light was furious with the blue hedgehog, he then began to fire more bolts targeting the blue hedgehog as he was trying to run away.

"Stay here and fight!" roared Dr. Light who couldn't believe how fast the blue hedgehog was.

"Whoa, this guy's getting more serious about this emerald" said Sonic.

Dr. Light kept on going after the blue hedgehog, yet, what Dr. Light didn't know was that a certain Red Star who was in the area received the call from Robin on his Titan communicator.

"Red Star, we need help on finding more chaos emeralds to prevent Red X from becoming more powerful" said Robin on the other line.

"Don't worry comrade, I think I know where there might be a chaos emerald" said Red Star.

As Red Star began to fly up and search, he noticed the blue hedgehog trying to outrun Dr. Light.

"Stand still and let me smack you down!" roared Dr. Light.

"You don't seem like a happy person" laughed Sonic who was taunting Dr. Light at every chance he got.

Dr. Light then fired more bolts, yet suddenly a green light came out of nowhere smacked Dr. Light, sending him flying right up in the air and crashing into more solid rocks. As Sonic gazed up to see who might have fired the shot that saved him, Red Star appeared before him as he landed down on the ground.

"Comrade hedgehog, are you're alright?" asked Red Star.

"That depends, are you friend or foe?" asked Sonic.

"Friend" replied Red Star as he showed Sonic the Titan communicator, "come on comrade, we have other emeralds to find, there are others who are willing to help you out here."

"Gee thanks pal" said Sonic, "you know where there are more chaos emeralds, right?"

"Follow me, I got a feeling old Siberia might have a few emeralds there" continued Red Star.

"Hey, want to race there?" asked Sonic.

"Hmm, what's this race you speak of?" asked Red Star.

"You mean you've never been in a race before?" asked Sonic.

"Nope" replied Red Star.

"Come on, I'll show you, glad you're not the type like Dr. Light guy over there is" laughed Sonic as he sped off first with Red Star following him close behind.

Meanwhile for poor Dr. Light, Red X was contacting his communicator.

"Dr. Light, come in!" roared Red X.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay" replied Dr. Light.

"Did you get the chaos emerald?" asked Red X.

"No" sighed Dr. Light.

"I knew I should do this by myself!" cried Red X on the other line.

As Dr. Light headed off to find Sonic, Red X was indeed getting impatient as he wanted more power to himself, but he won't get any should Dr. Light keep on doing his bidding.


	8. Adonis' Turn

Chapter 8: Adonis' Turn

Red X wasn't happy with how Dr. Light had failed to retrieve the chaos emerald, so Red X started to get very busy in trying to contact who else might try to help him. As Red X began to look into a variety of other villains the Titans faced, Adonis came up, Adonis was indeed quite busy trying to dig for gold in the Arctic, as he knew there'd be enough resources there for his own taking. It was just then that Red Star and Sonic were racing each other toward that region.

"Comrade, the location is not far where you can find another emerald" said Red Star to Sonic.

"Thanks, say you're pretty fast" said Sonic to Red Star.

"That is right comrade hedgehog, I am very fast" continued Red Star, "but we shouldn't bicker on who is the fastest, we should find that emerald for you."

As the two headed to where what seemed like Adonis' mind, Red Star noticed this was an obvious illegal mining shaft.

"Hmm, sounds like it might not be legit" said Red Star, "I will go investigate the mining shaft for anyone behind it, you find the emerald, it should be around here somewhere."

"Sure thing" said Sonic.

As the blue hedgehog continued to search the area, Adonis who was digging nearby noticed the blue hedgehog alone being the right perfect moment for him to attack the blue hedgehog.

"That hedgehog isn't going to get that chaos emerald" laughed Adonis.

Before the blue hedgehog could realize he was ambushed, Adonis rammed his head right into the poor blue hedgehog knocking him right unconscious. As the blue hedgehog woke up a few minutes later he found he was tied up by Adonis to which Adonis had found the chaos emerald he was looking for.

"Red X is certainly going to be happy that I found this for him before you ever could" laughed Adonis as he then grabbed the other chaos emerald from Sonic, "and I'll be taking this one from you too."

"Hey, you better give that back to me" said Sonic.

"Or what?" asked Adonis.

Suddenly Sonic used his speed to really undue the ropes that were tied to him.

"Hey, you can't do that!" cried Adonis.

Sonic then dashed around Adonis tying him up in the same rope that he was tied up in.

"Sorry pal, but thanks for doing my work for me again" laughed Sonic as he was going to speed toward the mine shaft hoping he could find Red Star to take a crack at Adonis.

Adonis soon became quite angry as he then broke the rope that tied him up, and started to charge at him. It was just then that Dr. Light who was traveling in the region also overheard Adonis' roars of anger.

"Let me guess" said Dr. Light as he came down toward Adonis, "you ran into a blue hedgehog, right?"

"How the heck did you know that?" asked Adonis as he was charging into the mine.

"Look, I can provide light for you, that's why I am known as Dr. Light as well" continued Dr. Light.

"Fine, fine" said Adonis.

As Dr. Light helped Adonis enter the shaft, they both encountered the blue hedgehog to which Dr. Light fired his powers at the blue hedgehog. Adonis then charged at the blue hedgehog as well knocking him right off balance.

"You're not going to get away this time" laughed Adonis as he grabbed the blue hedgehog by the neck.

Yet before Adonis could do anything, Red Star fired green beam at Adonis sending him crashing into the rocks of the mine shaft. Dr. Light then began to fire his powers at Red Star, who then fired back also sending Dr. Light crashing against Adonis.

"Comrade, we have to leave!" cried Red Star to Sonic.

"Glad to hear that" continued Sonic.

As the two did their best to dash out of the area, Adonis along with Dr. Light both recovered from being ambushed by Red Star and then began to chase down the two.

"You go along comrade, I'll take care of the two!" cried Red Star.

"But what about you?" asked Sonic.

"I'll take care of things comrade, there might be another emerald in my country not far from here" replied Red Star.

"Gee, thanks" said Sonic.

As the blue hedgehog dashed off, Red Star then began to focused on facing Adonis and Dr. Light whom charged at him

"You can't face us both alone!" laughed Adonis who then gave Red Star a good punch.

"But I shall be able to weaken you two" continued Red Star who then charged up his powers to which as Sonic was racing away he could see a large bright green glow going off quite nuclear-like as Red Star was indeed doing damage to Dr. Light and Adonis whom were obviously not going to be any match to Red Star anymore.

"Gee, glad I got out of that hot spot" said Sonic as he soon found himself in Siberia.

As Sonic was resting he decided to contact Robin on the other line.

"Yo Robin, I got two emeralds, there might be more here" said Sonic.

"Good, what about Red Star?" asked Robin on the other line.

"Er, he's currently recovering" replied Sonic.

Yet as the Titans were trying to contact other Titans to help out Sonic, Red X wasn't happy that Adonis and Dr. Light both failed.

"Never send someone else to do your own work" said Red X.

"You're going to give your chaos suit a test drive?" asked Jynx to Red X.

"Yes, and I should have access to more emeralds by then" replied Red X.

"I should mention you might feel some instability" said Eggman.

"Don't care" said Red X as he then used his chaos suit to fly off.


	9. Treasure Trove of Emeralds

Chapter 9: Treasure Trove of Emeralds

As Red Star continued to battle Dr. Light and Adonis to bid Sonic more time, Sonic did indeed came across Siberia, as it was tremendously cold as it was back in the Arctic. But as the blue hedgehog was heading to a possible location where there might be a bunch of chaos emeralds just waiting to be located, a certain Billy Numerous who was in the area who was stealing loot from some Russian towns using his powers to obviously get away with it got the call from Red X.

"Hey, it's you, that Red X fellow, you know you sound kind of different these days" said Billy.

"That's because I am now in my new chaos suit, there is a blue hedgehog that is searching for any traces of more chaos emeralds, I must acquire them all to become more powerful than I am now" said Red X.

"You can count on old Billy Numerous" laughed Billy.

As Billy then began to search the entire area with all of his clones, Sonic was just in the neck of the woods searching for the chaos emeralds, it was indeed quite cold for the blue hedgehog, but he managed to notice a few sparks of colors in the distance. Either it was Mother Nature playing tricks with the blue hedgehog, or it was the real deal. Sonic didn't want to waste anymore time in the frozen wasteland so he dashed off as fast as he could.

"I hope those are those chaos emeralds" sighed Sonic as he dashed to the location.

But as the blue hedgehog arrived on the scene, a certain Billy Numerous, with one of his clones was also in range and noticed the blue hedgehog which the clone alerted the others that Sonic had found the chaos emeralds.

"Hey Billy!" shouted the clone, "Come take a look at this!"

"Well I don't believe it, that blue hedgehog found the stash of emeralds for us!" laughed the original Billy.

"Let's go take it from him then as how much we'd appreciate it" laughed a second Billy clone.

"You're right" laughed the original Billy.

As Billy Numerous and his clones dashed off to where Sonic was, the blue hedgehog was collecting the chaos emeralds to which counted up to six.

"Wait a second, I'm missing one, hmm, maybe I can borrow the emerald Shadow's holding" said Sonic as he packed up the emeralds.

"That's some mighty fine piece of gems you got yourself there" said an unfamiliar voice with a thick Redneck like accent.

"And you might be?" asked Sonic.

"Billy Numerous, and Red X hired me to take those emeralds from you" laughed Billy.

"Yeah, you and what army?" laughed Sonic who felt over confident that he could easily take him on.

Suddenly Billy split himself into his many clones surrounding the blue hedgehog.

"You were saying?" said the original Billy and all of his clones.

"Oh, so I get it, you're going to have to catch me first" laughed Sonic.

Sonic dashed off in a lightning speed, and zoomed right through a row of clones of Billy.

"I think it's time these clones and wherever the original Billy is should experience what a twister would look like" laughed Sonic.

Sonic then dashed around all the clones and Billy himself, he spun and spun around and around confusing some of the clones and even creating the twister in question. The twister lifted up Billy and his clones up in the air, and once Sonic stopped, the clones and Billy fell flat right on the ground with his clones disappearing.

"Hmm, impressive" said Billy as the original one got up and recovered, "but how'd you like a taste of your own medicine?"

Billy then once again created more Billy clones who then charged at the blue hedgehog. They gave him quite a pummeling, but Sonic managed to recover and began to knock each one out at a very fast speed. The blue hedgehog then sped off thinking that Billy wouldn't follow him, but boy was he wrong, Billy indeed was following the blue hedgehog along with his many clones, there were hundreds of clones of Billy whom were rampaging throughout the region as they were giving chase to the blue hedgehog.

"This guy isn't giving up!" cried Sonic, "There has to be a way I can deal with him."

Sonic then thought of the chaos control power from Shadow, and felt it was time to use the power of six chaos emeralds as a ruse for chaos control.

"Time to show them a little thing or two about chaos control" said Sonic.

The blue hedgehog then used the chaos control to put himself right up in the air, as Billy and his clones stopped they started to look around where he was.

"Hey Billy, did you see where that blue hedgehog might have went to?" asked one of the Billy clones.

"No Billy, did you?" asked the other clone.

"Wait a second, what's that glow in the sky?" asked the original Billy.

Suddenly, like a missile coming down, Sonic barraged Billy and his clones as he smashed down into the Earth causing a major shockwave that sent all the Billy clones flying all over the place. Poor old Billy Numerous couldn't take it, and collapsed which then meant his clones were vanishing as well. It was just then that Red Star, who was finished with the battle with Dr. Light and Adonis joined him.

"I see you have taken care of a local criminal here comrade" said Red Star.

"About time you showed up" said Sonic, "let's get back to Jump City and fast."

"I'll provide escort for you comrade, just in case of others want your emeralds" continued Red Star.

As Red Star did indeed do just that with Sonic, they raced back in a hurry to hope it would not be too late to stop Red X. But Red X wasn't planning on just waiting, he was preparing a full scale assault against the Titans and their allies.


	10. Super Sonic versus Red X

Chapter 10: Super Sonic versus Red X

Red Star continued to escort Sonic, as they were racing back to Jump City, it was just then that Red X had decided to make a full scale assault on the Titans. The Titans, along with Shadow, Tails and Rogue were waiting for Sonic to return home, when Cyborg noticed an intruder on the island.

"Is it him?" asked Robin referring to Red X to Cyborg.

"Sadly yes" replied Cyborg.

"I say we stall time for him" said Robin.

"Are you nuts, don't you know the sort of damage a chaos emerald can do?" asked Shadow.

"We've been through tougher opponents than this" replied Robin.

As Red X waited for the Titans to come out of their tower, they indeed did so.

"Alright, let's finish this" said Robin, "Titans, go!"

Beast Boy charged at Red X as he changed himself into a gorilla, but Red X managed to smack him with one swipe of his hand, which ended up hurting Beast Boy pretty badly sending him collapsing to the ground. Starfire then tried next as she kept on firing her star bolts at Red X, but Red X using his chaos suit flared up a shield to which he then deflected the star bolts back at poor Starfire sending her crashing to the ground.

"Come on, you can do better than this" laughed Red X.

Raven then used her powers to grab Red X, and Cyborg began to fire his sonic cannon at Red X as well. But Red X managed to outdo both of them, and charged up the chaos emerald that was powering his suit and fired back a large bright glow that sent the two flying up in the air and landing near where Robin was.

"One more to go" laughed Red X.

As Red X was prepared to duel with an old foe, Eggman, along with Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo showed up.

"You want us to soften him up for ya?" asked Mammoth to Red X.

"No, I shall handle this one alone" replied Red X.

Robin charged first at Red X with his fighting rod in display, he tried his best to knock Red X out of the park with it, but Red X managed to grab the steel rod, then he took it from Robin and bended it, and broke it in half. Then with one swipe of his fist, Robin flew a few feet crashing against a rock, which he was pretty badly injured.

"Pathetic, you Titans, I thought you'd be a challenge to me, just where is your blue friend to help you?" asked Red X.

"He might not come on time" said Shadow as he came into the scene, "but you still have to deal with one more foe before you fight him."

"Another challenge, and what's this, you have a chaos emerald, right?" asked Red X.

"Oh, you'll find out what this can do" laughed Shadow.

As Red X was going to fire a green beam from his suit, Shadow managed to use his chaos control and end up right behind Red X, to which the black hedgehog gave Red X a good smack right in the back. Shadow then disappeared again using the chaos control, and then gave Red X another smack.

"Looks like he's not doing that well as we thought" said Eggman.

"Either that or he's bidding more time" added Jynx.

Red X then recovered from the attack and charged at Shadow and gave him a good punch right in the face, and an uppercut sending the black hedgehog up in the air, yet Shadow dashed right down at Red X with his fist aiming at him giving poor Red X quite a smack down that he deserved. It was just then that Sonic along with Red Star had arrived on the scene and noticed Cyborg who was recovering from the attack by Red X getting up.

"Comrade, I will help you and the others" said Red Star.

"Gee, thanks" said Cyborg as he was going to help Red Star get the others to safety.

"Hey, Shadow, I need that emerald you're holding to complete the transformation" said Sonic.

"Here you go, I can always get another one" said Shadow who managed to quickly head over to Sonic in spite of his injuries.

"Now to give you a taste of your own medicine pal" said Sonic as he gathered up all seven emeralds.

Suddenly, Sonic began to give off a bright yellow glow and started to charge up into his Super Sonic form. The blue hedgehog was ready for action in his Super Sonic form.

"So, this is what you look like in your super form?" laughed Red X, "We'll see how you do when I charge this chaos suit to full power."

Red X indeed did just that, as he charged up his chaos suit, Eggman was worried he might overload the chaos emerald charging the suit.

"Say, you don't happen to have any tools that'll dig that emerald out of that contraption?" asked Eggman to Gizmo.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Gizmo.

"Because if the chaos emerald which is the core of the suit starts to heat up too much, it'd explode, and since we're in the vicinity of the explosion, it will not be good for us either" continued Eggman.

"He has a point" said Mammoth.

"I say when that emerald charges up too much, we take him down by surprise" added Jynx.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" laughed Mammoth who was a bit tired of Red X being their leader.


	11. Final Clash

Chapter 11: Final Clash

Red X and Sonic in his Super Sonic form were ready to duke it out together.

"It has all come down to this" said Red X as he charged up his chaos suit.

"Same here" said Sonic.

Both charged at each other, and the two began to clash with each other being well evenly matched.

"Oh my, looks like that blue hedgehog is indeed quite tough in his Super Sonic form" said Eggman.

"Should we help out Red X?" asked Gizmo to Eggman.

"You four will have to deal with us first if you want a crack at Sonic" said Shadow as he along with Rogue stepped into the scene.

"Let's hit them with everything we have" laughed Jynx.

As Mammoth charged at Shadow, Shadow was able to leap right over Mammoth and knock Gizmo right out, while Jynx concentrated her attention on Rogue.

"Time to make this bat flightless" laughed Jynx as she then was using her powers to try to stop Rogue.

Rogue, however, was able to dodge Jynx's attacks, and instead managed to give Jynx quite a smack right in the face sending her collapsing to the ground. Mammoth then focused his attention on the two and charged at them, they however, delivered a punch right at poor Mammoth sending him falling to the ground.

"Now that leaves just between the three of us" laughed Shadow as Rogue was helping him gang up on poor Eggman who was about to flee the area.

As for the fight between Red X and Sonic, Sonic dashed around Red X and gave him quite a hard punch sending him crashing against some boulders. Red X managed to recover from the attack and charged right up to the blue hedgehog in his Super Sonic form and gave him quite a pummeling, it was just then that Sonic then fought back at Red X, and made him regret it. Sonic was quite fast in even managing to grab the chaos emerald that was charging his chaos suit right out of its center piece.

"The emerald!" cried Red X.

Red X then used his original suit to try to escape Sonic, but Sonic was there at every turn, always one step ahead of him.

"You know, for someone who has still a fancy suit without the emerald charging it, you're pretty weak when you're facing me in my Super Sonic form" laughed Sonic.

"I am going to make you regret it hedgehog" said Red X.

Red X then began to fire his red gel to try to trap Sonic, but Sonic was too fast, even in his Super Sonic form and managed to outrun Red X to be out of ammo.

"Blast, I'm out of ammo!" cried Red X.

"And you're out of time" said Sonic as he snuck up right behind Red X.

It came down to mere fist fight between the two, as Red X was getting a bit exhausted from the fighting, Sonic gave Red X quite a punch sending him flying right toward Mammoth who was just getting up and recovering from the attack by Rogue and Shadow.

"Looks like this is all over for you" laughed Sonic to Red X who couldn't get up.

About a few hours later, members of GUN were to take in Red X, along with Eggman, Jynx, Mammoth and Gizmo, while the Titans were being healed by GUN's medics.

"Thanks for the help" said Robin to Sonic.

"Anytime" replied Sonic.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" cried Eggman as he was being placed onto a helicopter, "I will break out again, and I will have my revenge!"

"Just shut it" said Red X.

As the five were being taken away by GUN, Shadow and Rogue thanked the Titans for helping them capture Eggman along with Sonic and Tails. Then the four then headed off the island to go off for their next adventure where the scene ends from there.


End file.
